she's a saiyan
by anna180
Summary: Trunks has been in love with Pan as long as he could remember and since Pan was young Trunks avoided her. Now that she is 16, his saiyan side wants her. Can Trunks control himself or would desire get the better of him?
1. Chapter 1

**Trunks' office**

Trunks was sitting in his office reading over the paper that he has to sign. He was tired from his long work and could not wait to go home. Today was a special day; it was Pan's 16th birthday. He has not seen Pan since when she was 12. He did not want to see Pan till she was older because he has been craving for Pan as long as he could remember. When Pan was born he was only 10 and he did not like her at all. He didn't know why. Whenever he sees her, he would be frustrated and it did not help when Pan followed him and Goten around. Once he was 17 years old he realized that he wanted Pan in the way a man wants a woman and that's why he was always frustrated around her. However, Pan was only 7 and Trunks felt like a pedophile. Since then he has been avoiding Pan as much as he can. That was until when they went out to space looking for the dragon balls. Trunks was 22 and Pan had just turned 12. Pan hated the fact people treated like a kid and she snuck into the ship and took the key and would not let Goku or Trunks from turning the ship around. Trunks remembers how Pan took the key and put it inside her top when he tried to get it and told him with a grin to get it back. Trunks so badly wanted to rip her top off and wanted to play with her small round breast. If Goku was not with them, then Trunks would have mad the young girl scream out his name while she came. When it was night time Trunks would always go into Pan's room as often as he can. Pan had a bad habit of sleeping; she would always sleep wearing spaghetti strap nightgowns which would usually exposing her panties and the nightgown was bit too big for her so her breasts were also exposed. His Saiyan side would always want to feel her up but his human side would keep him in control. Trunks hated himself for always losing his control over a 12 year old. The women's in his work place try to flirt with him he never lost his cool. Even with his girlfriend, Trunks would never lose his cool and make his girlfriend's beg him. He did not want to take away Pan's virtue when she was young so he distanced himself from her. Now that she is 16, he wanted Pan to see him as a man not her guardian. He could not wait to go home to Pan's surprise birthday party that was organized by his mother in his old house. He bought Pan a bracelet that hides her strength when she wants to train without her dad knowing. She wanted Bulma to make it for her since her dad is overprotective.

**Pan's house**

Pan was home doing her homework. She took a break from reading and looked outside her window. Her mother told her how they will be going to Bulma's house for dinner. She could not wait to leave. She wants to go and meet Bra and Trunks. To Pan, Bra was her best friend and Trunks…..well he was special. Trunks is someone that Pan can trust and she liked it when the used to lived together in outer space, but now Pan sometime feels like Trunks is avoiding her. She did not know why and it made her sad. Sometime she hated when Trunks went out with other girls since it took him away from her. But today was going to be different, she could feel it.


	2. Chapter 2

**Capsule Corp party**

The z-fighters and some of Pan's school friends were there at Pan 16th birthday party. Trunks could not wait to see Pan; in fact, he was getting fidgety while waiting. For him Pan was taking too long to show up. Just outside of the Capsule Corp, Pan and her family just arrived. Pan did not know why her mother made her dress up; it's not as if Pan hates dress, but she felt as if she was dressed up for no reason. Her mom made her were a light shade of purple ponte tube dress with a sweetheart neckline and exposed zipper closure in back. The dress made Pan look more mature and feminine. Gohan was not happy about Videl making Pan wear that since he still saw Pan as his little girl, but he could not do anything. Although Pan hated her dress choice, she was still excited to see Bra and Trunks. When Pan opened the door all her family and friend jumped at her screaming "surprise". Pan was extremely happy and it left her speech less: "I can't believe you guys did all this".

Everyone was wishing Pan happy birthday while in the back of the room Trunks felt a tightening in his chest and his eyes were turning red. Trunks did not know what was happening but all he knows that this happened after seeing Pan. His power seemed to be rising slowly and his mind was at a loss as something else took control. His craving for Pan was getting stronger and stronger. He did not care that Gohan and Goten was there with Pan all he wanted to do was take her to his room and devour her all night long. Lucky for Trunks, Vegeta saw how his son was reacting to Pan and dragged Trunks outside the house. Trunks started to go back to himself as soon as he was away from Pan.

"Brat, what is wrong with you; you almost lost your control" said Vegeta

"I don't know what happened"

"You, how long has it been since you saw Pan?"

"I….haven't seen her since we last fought with the black dragon ball"

"And how long had you known that you had feeling for that Brat?"

Trunks was shocked by what just came out of his father. 'How did he know that I had feeling for Pan; I mean no one knows, not even my best friend Goten'.

"I…kind of…I started to see Pan as a woman since she was 7"

Vegeta was the one to be shocked this time. Vegeta has known for a while that Trunks had chosen Pan as his mate, but he did not know that his son was holding back on Pan since she was 7. 'No wonder he acted up; this might be fun'. Vegeta's started to laugh.

"Brat, you had waited for Pan for too long and now your saiyan side wants to claim her. If you are stuck alone with her you would fuck her till you're too tried to move" said Vegeta with a grin on his face.

Trunks was beyond shocked. He did not known that waiting for Pan to grow would do this to his. 'I don't want to hurt Pan'.

"So what you're saying that I would force myself onto Pan and hurt her."

"No you stupid brat; you would not harm her. Instead you would claim her and make her feel good."

"What if she does not want to mate with me?"

"Don't worry, she a saiyan and like all saiyan woman she would not willingly give in. You have to show her who is in charge. Once she known what she is up against she will willingly let herself go and let her desire out."

Trunks still did not like the idea of forcing Pan so he decided to go home and cool off. Before he left he gave his gift to his dad and told him to give it to Pan. Vegeta did not like the fact that his son ran away before he claimed Pan. In fact he had other plan for Pan and Trunks.


	3. Chapter 3

**Capsule Corp**

Everyone all left after the party was over and Bra somehow convinced Gohan to let Pan have a sleepover. However, Bra had to help Bulma in the lab which means that Pan was by herself. Pan did not mind it, but she was still sad since Trunks did not show up to her party. She was looking forward to seeing Trunks. She thought that Trunks did not like her and he wanted to stay away from her as possible. In her deep thought, she did not see that Vegeta was in the room with her. Vegeta broke her thought by stepping in front of her and scaring the life out of her.

"Oh God Vegeta; you scared me"

"Why do you look so sad brat?"

Pan did not want to tell him that she was sad because of his son. "Well…..it's nothing just homesick that's all and where is Trunks anyway?"

"That brat is in his own home"

"Oh….Ya that make sense" said Pan with a sad expression as if someone stabbed in the back. Vegeta saw her expression and thought that maybe Pan had some feeling for his son. 'This could be very interesting indeed' He took Trunks gift and tossed it to Pan. "Here" he said.

Pan was curious to see what it was and she opened the gift to find bracelet that hides her strength. She wanted the bracelet so that she could sneak out of her house without her dad finding out. "Thanks Vegeta. How did you know I wanted one?" she asked as she wore her bracelet.

"Don't flatter yourself brat, it's not from me; It's from my brat"

Pan was happy that Trunks knew what she wanted, though she was more depress since Trunks did not give it to her in person. 'I would have been perfect if Trunks gave it to me'

"The brat wanted to give it to you but he felt sick before he could so he told me to give it to you and he went home" Vegeta said as if he read her mind.

Pan was shocked to hear that Trunks was sick. "WHAT! He sick! How? And why did no one tell me about this earlier. How is he now?"

"I don't know. If you want to know how he doing, go see him".

"Ok, I am leaving if anyone asks tell them where I am."

'When she get there Trunks going to lose it and fuck her crazy.' Vegeta thought with a smirk.

**Trunks house**

Trunks was laying on the bed thinking about what his father said, when suddenly, his felt a tightening in his chest and his eyes were turning red. He felt the same way as when he was in the party, which meant that Pan was close by. Trunks body was getting hotter and hotter and his fangs were growing. Pan landed on Trunks balcony and made her way into his room. "Trunks" she called out.

Trunks heart raced from hearing her voice. "Pan"

"Oh god Trunks, Vegeta just told me that you were sick and I wanted to see how you're doing. Are you feeling better?" Hearing the concern in Pan's voice made Trunks very happy. Trunks went up to Pan and looked into her eyes while touched her cheeks gently. She trusted Trunks completely; it can be seen in her eyes. The human side of Trunks did not want to break the trust however his saiyan side did not care. His saiyan side wants to break her till she was his. He slammed her against the wall and held her arms firmly above her as he pressed his lips with her. Pan was taken aback by it; she did not know what to do. Suddenly she felt Trunks biting her lip which caused her to open her lips. Thi allowed Trunks tongue to enter her mouth.


	4. Chapter 4

_Suddenly she felt Trunks biting her lip which caused her to open her lips, which allowed Trunks tongue to enter her mouth._ Pan had never kissed a boy before and the shock of her state made Pan feel light headed. Pan could not think straight as Trunks tongue played around her mouth. Trunks want to know everything about her as he pulled Pan into him. Pan's tongue was getting played by Trunks tongue and the touch of his tongue send spark all over Pan's body. The shock suddenly made Pan comes back to reality as she kicked Trunks in the gut. Trunks went flying to the other side of the room and hit the wall. Pan did not known want to so but something inside her was screaming at her to run. She decided to go back to Capsule Corp and started to fly in that direction. However, Trunks did not want to let her go that easily. He used instant transmittances which lead him to be right in front of Pan. Pan was shaken by the sudden view of Trunks. Pan did not know what to do; all she knows that Trunks was not acting like his usual self. Something is side her told her that if she wants to get away she need to fight with Trunks. She threw a punch at Trunks face, but Trunk caught her fist and pulled her into him. He loved the way that she always smells like; it was a sweet flowery smell. Pan got panicky over how close they were together that she used an energy blast to get Trunks to let her go.

"Trunks! I don't want to fight you, but you're stating to freak me. Let me go"

"Sorry, I can't. I left you alone for too long and now I need you. I will get what I want one way or another."

Pan got mad at what Trunks said and started to kick and punch Trunks repeatedly and as fast as she can. 'My dad was right: saiyan woman would not willingly give in. I guess I have to show her who is in charge then' Trunks thought as he dodged her attacks. He was getting irritated it and decided to finish the fight by punching Pan in the stomach which took her by surprise. As Pan was holding her stomach Trunks throw a blow to her back sending her flying down to the grown. Trunks knows that the battle was not over and she will be up on her heel soon. Pan flew back to where Trunks was and started to power up as high as she can. She thought by rising her power her dad might come to her rescue. Trunks watched as she increased her power. She was almost at super saiyan, however, she still did not know how to advance fully. Trunks also noticed how she was wearing his gift and knew that no matter how much she powers up no one is going to show up. Pan and Trunks started to fight again and they both were even in their fighting skills. That was until Trunks decided to power up to super saiyan 2 and shot her with a power beam. The beam made her weak but it still kept her alive. He quickly powered down so no one would shows up and landed on the ground where Pan was lying. Pan hated losing and once she saw Trunks in front of her she got scared. Trunks lifted her up in a bridal style in his hand and flew back to his house. When Pan look up at Trunks she was shocked by his expression. Whenever Trunks won a match he had glow to him which showed that he is indeed Vegeta's son. But now, after a battle with her he looked depressed and Pan did not know why. 'Why does he look so sad; I mean he won' Pan thought as she rested her head onto Trunks warm chest.

**Trunks Room **

Trunks placed Pan down and made her sit on his bed. Then he walks over to his nightstands and removed a box which contained senzu bean. He took one and gave it to Pan. "Here take it." Pan looked at the senzu bean and it made her mad. It kept reminding that she lost. Since she is a saiyan, she hates to lose. Trunks looked at Pan knowing very well that she would not accept the senzu bean. So he pulled Pan up and pushed her against the wall of his room. Then he took the bean in his mouth and he kissed Pan. Pan was taken aback by the kiss and was too weak to fight off Trunks. She started to let the warmth of the kiss consume her as she closed her eyes. When Trunks felt the tension from Pan fading, he pushed his body against her which caused Pan to morn. Trunks then pushed his toung into Pan's mouth and pushed the senzu bean into her mouth. Pan took the senzu bean and swallowed it. Trunks and Pan broke apart for air. Trunks looked down at Pan and saw her breathing for air with her eyes closed. Trunks felt his manhood harden. Not wanting to wait any more Trunks hand went to the zipper and unzipped Pan's dress. Pan dress fell to the floor as her eyes opened up in shock. Trunks look down at Pan as she was only wearing pink underwear. Trunks looked at Pans sexy breast and noticed that it got bigger. With a smirk he leaned into Pan's ears and whispered "I am gona explore your body till I know you inside out".


	5. Chapter 5

_Not wanting to wait any more Trunks hand went to the zipper and unzipped Pan's dress. Pan dress fell to the floor as her eyes opened up in shock. Trunks look down at Pan as she was only wearing pink underwear. Trunks looked at Pans sexy breast and noticed that it got bigger. With a smirk he leaned into Pan's ears and whispered "I am gona explore your body till I know you inside out"._

Pan was too shocked to move and when she was about to protest; Trunks started to kiss her on the lip while his hand went down to her breast. His hand started to fold her breast causing Pan to morn which got silenced by Trunks tongue explored her mouth. He was enjoying the way her body heats up to his touch and he was happy that he was the only man to do this to her. Trunk felt Pan's nipple harden underneath his hands as he pinched then. Pan was trying not to enjoy it, however her body was aroused. She couldn't control her physical reaction toward him. Pan was losing it and her legs gave in causing her to slightly fall of balance. Luckily, Trunk's pair of strong arms held her safely and bringing her back closer to him.

Trunks gave Pan a smirk which told Pan that Trunk wanted more.

"Now Now, Panny, the night is still young and we only started, so don't faint from just a kiss."

Trunks did not let Pan replay. Before she could say anything he pushed her into his bed. Pan was trying to get up but instead she felt Trunks weight on her as he was on top of her. Pan wanted to fight back, but she knew she clouded since the senzu bean drains your energy. Trunks kissed her more while his hand went down to her panties. He started to run his finger up and down her womenhood with her underwear on. Pan started to feel hot down there due to his touch and she did not know why her body was reacting this way. Trunks could feel her getting wet and he his manhood got harder at the thought of her wetness. He then removed himself from her lips and moved down to her underwear and removed it by shredding them into pieces. Pan was shocked by his action and was so embraced that Trunks was looking at her down there; a place where no one looked at her before. The thought of him looking at her caused her to be even more wet. Trunks wanted to do more than look so he started to lick her womenhood. Pan was beyond shock and started to grip his bed sheet all while telling Trunks to stop. "Aaaa…no, please don't, Trunks stop". Trunk did not stop he kept on going till Pan reached her orgasm which caused her to cum inside Trunks mouth. Pan as breathing hard after her first orgasm while Trunks got up and licked his mouth to get a better taste of her. He loved the way she tasted and was glad that he was the reason behind her orgasm. Without a warning he inserted his finger inside of her and Pan cried out in pleasure. Trunk fingered her until he came in contact her virginity wall. Trunks pulled his finger out and removed his boxers. He then placed his hard manhood at Pan's entrance. When Pan felt his hard membrane she started to panic; "Wait….Don't! Trunks we can still stop this, please" She cried out. Trunk wanted to stop but his saiyan side took over as he slammed his membrane into Pan Virginity causing Pan to cry out in pain.

Trunks waited till Pan was used to his membrane. "I know it hurt a little but by the time I am done with you, you will enjoy it, I promise" with that said he started to move inside of her. Pan started to feel the pain fading and in its place she felt pleasure as Trunks moved faster inside of her. Both of them were feeling the pleasure of being connected. As Trunk felt close to his releases his fangs came out and he started to kiss Pan on her neck. Once Pan felt Trunks kissing her neck she felt a bolt of desire to do the same as she hugged him and wrapped her legs around Trunks waist. This caused Trunk to penetrated her deeper and deeper and within seconds he released his seeds inside her all while biting to her neck marking as his. As Pan felt Trunks seed hitting her walls, she also cummed and bite into Trunks neck without realizing that she bonded with him. Once the wave of pleasure was over, Pan fainted from the raw love making as Trunks pulled himself out of her. Although Trunks was happy with what happened in his chamber, he was a bit disappointed that he could not have his second time with her. "I will let you sleep tonight since it was your first time but next time I would not let you get away that easily, mate" he said as he kissed her lips and fell asleep next to her as he wrapped his tail around her without realizing that his tail grow back.


End file.
